


Eurydice

by Filigranka



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: You keep losing...a) herb) the game.





	Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



You keep losing.

Game over. Load the last save. Another attempt. Some jumpy music levels. Some adventure elements – find a coin for the ferryman, feed the dogs, that sort of classic cliché. You’re good at them. You know how to play well.

You keep losing.

Just at the end, when the victory – the success – the happy ending – is close. So close you can finally see the sweet silhouette of your lover, your princess, your prize!

You move your cursor to her. You don’t even click, this time, afraid of spoiling—

Game over. Achievement “Maenads’ rage” unlocked. Load the last save.  



End file.
